The research program for this grant period will include: 1. A study of the dynamics of reflex changes during intentional movements. 2. Verification of the linear model relating kinematic variables to motor output, including analysis of non-linear behaviors. 3. Dynamic analysis of vestibular reflex actions relevant to head movements in intact cats.